


Absolute Walnut

by SaladUchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Idiot Hidan, Intern Sakura, Kakuzu is so done, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaladUchiha/pseuds/SaladUchiha
Summary: Looking at her soulmark Sakura had always secretly hoped she met her soulmate as a child without knowing it. Because really who had to ask "Hey pinky, what's two plus two?"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hidan, Haruno Sakura/Hidan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Absolute Walnut

Working overnights in a hospital was never fun. Because of a lack of work to do, tonight was exceptionally worse. Tonight saw Sakura working alone in the emergency room. The hospital had been really short staffed as of late. It was one of a few hospitals located in the college town of Suna. Being so far from home wasn't ideal, But Sakura had desperately wanted to study under Lady Chiyo, so moving three hours away from home was just something she would learn to deal with.

Usually Sakura was fine with working whatever shift she could get, whenever she could get them. Being in her first year of her internship, she wanted to learn as much as she could, as fast as she could. But this week being fall break at all the colleges, the town was unusually quiet. Which made for a long night at the hospital. Usually only seeing one or two patients every other hour. Sakura was about to start pulling her hair out from boredom.

Sakura glanced down at the golden words written down her forearm, depicting the first words her soulmate would ever say to her. Most of her friends had already met their soulmates and Sakura could feel nothing but jealous. She had always dreamt about meeting her soulmate and what kind of person they would be. But, at the same time, she had always secretly hoped she met her soulmate as a child without realizing it. Because really who had to ask "Hey pinky, what's two plus two?"

Just as Sakura was about to start organizing the reception desk for the third time that night, she heard the hiss of the emergency room's sliding door. Looking up she saw two men entering the hospital.

The first man was standing up right, looking like he would rather be anywhere else in the world. He had tanned skin and black hair that was pulled away from his face. he was wearing pressed slacks and an expensive looking black peacoat. He was helping, well halfway dragging, the second man towards the reception desk. 

The second man was a stark contrast to the first. Having pale skin and white hair that had obviously been slicked back at some point in the night, now looking messy with a few strands falling into his face. He was wearing dirty black skinny jeans that honestly looked like he could have pulled them out of a dumpster. He was barefoot and wearing a black shirt that had the sleeves ripped off with some sort of decal on the front.

Sakura tried to put a pleasant smile on her face. Chiyo had gotten on to her more than a few times for being mean to patients. She couldn't help it if people usually came to the ER for the most idiotic reasons. 

"I think he has a concussion," The man with dark hair said, propping his friend up on the front desk as he gathered the necessary paperwork from Sakura. After a moment of looking her grabbed the only visible pen, it was a simple white pen that had a fluffy pink ball on the end.

Up close it was obvious the pale man had hit his head pretty hard, blood trickling down the side of his face. He gave her a smile before dropping his head on the desk. Great, he was drunk too.

"Here, I'm not filling this out for you." He sat the paperwork in front of his inebriated friend and forced the pen into his hand before going to take a seat in the waiting room. 

Was this guy serious? His friend is drunk with a possible serious head injury and he doesn't even seem to care. Merely reading a magazine like he's not in a fucking hospital waiting room. Sakura was about to say something to the man before she was interrupted by the drunk in front of her.

"Hey pinky, what's two plus two?"

As Sakura stared at the man in shock she could feel the tingle of her soulmark changing to black, indicating she had met her match. No. Please no. Anybody but this man. She can't get stuck with a drunk idiot for a soulmate. Of all the ways to meet her soulmate, she never imagined it would be at the emergency room at one in the morning.

"I'm just trying to solve the math problem on this stupid paper you handed me," The man replied, taking Sakura's silence as confusion.

Wait, what? Math problem? Sakura looked at the paperwork he was trying to fill out and rolled her eyes.

"That's not a math problem, that's the date you absolute fucking walnut." Sakura took the paper away from him. The only thing he had managed to fill out so far was his name. Hidan.

"You said the thing. Hey. Hey Kakuzu! She said the thing!" Hidan exclaimed turning around to look at his friend in the waiting room.

"That's nice," He replied, not even looking up from his reader's digest. 

Hidan turned back to look at Sakura with a sense of wonder in his eyes as a huge grin spread across his face. Now that he was standing upright Sakura was able to make out the front of his shirt. Sparkly silver words wrote the word "Memes" across his chest in a script font. What kind of fashion sense did this guy even have?

Hidan noticed Sakura staring and looked down before laughing.

"You like it? I just won it off Deidara in a thumb war. What a moron," He chuckled, clearly proud of himself.

"Why would you even want that shirt? It's so tacky," Sakura scrunched her nose up. What had she ever done wrong to make the universe give her this man as a soulmate. 

"Don't lie. This shirt makes me look fucking exquisite." Hidan said pushing his hair out of his face, trying to get it to stay slicked back. 

"Do you even know what the word exquisite means?" This guy seriously didn't look the type to have a wide vocabulary.

"Kakuzu uses it all the time when he talks about the pricy shit he buys so it has to mean something good, and I do look good" Hidan stated as he ran his hand down the sparkly decal on his shirt. 

"If you say so. So, how did you hit you head?" Sakura questioned, trying to regain some sense of professionalism. 

"Those assholes didn't even try to fucking catch me," Hidan exclaimed, pointing a finger back at Kakuzu.

"We were at a party drinking with some friends. Hidan decided it would be a great idea to try to do a surprise trust fall. Obviously nobody caught him. Idiot slammed his head into the coffee table on his way down," Kakuzu informed, finally putting his magazine down and walking to the desk. 

Leaning across the reception desk, Hidan started rummaging through the stationary she had just organized. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura hissed, slapping his hands away from the desk.

"We're soulmates," Hidan replied, as if informing her of something she didn't know.

"Yes," Sakura spoke slowly, not quite sure where he was going with this.

"I need a pen, so you can give me your number." Hidan once again started looking for a pen.

"You had a pen not even two minutes ago," Sakura stated looking around the desk, that was one of her favorite pens.

"Lost it." Hidan stated simply, not stopping his search. 

"What makes you so sure I'll even want to give you my number?" Sakura inquired. This whole evening had been far too bizarre. 

"Because we're soulmates," He said without looking up.

"Can't beat that logic," Kakuzu said picking the pen up of the ground, undoubtedly knocked off during Hidans excited chatter. Sakura had almost forgot he had been standing there. 

Sakura sighed and took the offered pen, "Fine, I'm going to give you my number. But don't call me until you're sober. Maybe then we can have a real conversation." She quickly wrote her number down on a scrap piece of paper.

"Hell yeah," Hidan cheered taking the scrap paper before looking Sakura in the eyes with a serious expression, "So I gotta ask, why the pink hair?"

Before she could respond Kakuzu threw an arm around Hidan and began to steer him towards the exit.

"Okay, that's about all I can take of that. You don't have a concussion, you're just an idiot. I'll make sure he sleeps this off and calls you in a couple days." Kakuzu huffed the last part over his shoulder as they exited the building.

'He never even got his head looked at' Sakura thought as she watched to two walk to the lone car in the parking lot.

Oh well, he's most likely fine. Sakura will hopefully be seeing him in a few days anyway, she can make sure he's okay then. 

Sakura let out a long breath as she sat back down in her chair, thinking about the encounter she just had. At least she's not bored anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in quite a few years, so I hope it was okay. This was originally meant to be a one shot. But I actually really enjoyed writing this one. So I might continue this soon.


End file.
